


O Alpha, My Alpha

by layalee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles is forced to choose, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layalee/pseuds/layalee
Summary: Tensions between Scott and Derek escalate to a breaking point. Scott asks Stiles to choose his alpha: him or Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 569





	O Alpha, My Alpha

Derek and Scott come head-to-head on a Saturday night. Stiles should have seen it coming, but he’d been stupidly pushing the nagging voice at the back of his head away. Ignore a problem until it goes away, right?

As Stiles surveys the two alphas growling at each other in front of him, he thinks, _Well, this is definitely not going away_.

\-----

Stiles hadn’t thought that having two alphas in Beacon Hills would be issue and, for a while, it hadn’t been. But Scott and Derek are two very different people, who approach threats differently. The tension between them has been steadily rising and now, well, now they’re finally exploding.

Stiles tunes back in to them, wincing at their raised voices.

“You should have called me!” yells Derek, frustration bleeding into his voice.

Scott sneers. “You’re not the boss of me. Stiles and I had it handled.”

Derek growls and takes a threatening step forward. “Stiles could have _died!_ Do you not get how _dangerous_ it is to antagonize the fae?”

Scott crosses his arms but says nothing. Stiles is starting to get a headache.

Derek glances at him, eyes softening slightly when they land on his.

“I’m okay, Derek,” Stiles tries to assure him. He crosses the few steps that separate them, landing a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulders. Derek’s eyes flare red at his touch, making Stiles’ stomach swoop.

Although Scott and Stiles had had a rocky start with Derek, they now hold very differing opinions on the Hale alpha. Scott views Derek as an ally forced on him, while Stiles sees Derek as… Well, as his _future_.

Okay, that statement may be premature. After all, he and Derek have only shared a few kisses in the past couple of weeks and one explosive night of toe-curling, grin-inducing passion, but they’ve been growing closer for much longer than that. Derek has opened up to Stiles about things that Stiles would never repeat to anyone, not even Scott, whom he tells everything. Derek trusts Stiles, and Stiles realizes how precious that is. The last person Derek trusted was a darach that turned on him and his pack, and the person before that was his uncle who murdered his sister, and the person before _that_ burned his entire family alive. Trust doesn’t come easy to Derek. But he trusts _Stiles_. It’s a gift that Stiles cherishes.

It’s not just a one-way street, though. Stiles can talk to Derek about his mom, how he’s terrified of forgetting her face, her laugh, the way her eyes lit up whenever his dad walked into a room. He can talk to Derek about being the last person to see her alive, how he held her hand as he heard the heart monitor flatline, and Derek _gets_ him. He gets the loss, the grief, the guilt of not being able to do anything to help.

Stiles can show up in the middle of the night, in his pajamas with tears streaked down his face, and Derek would let him in. He’d hold Stiles in his arms, hold him until Stiles’ breathing slowed down, until he wasn’t on the verge of another panic attack, until his heartbeat synced with Derek’s. He’d count Stiles’ fingers with him, over and over again, until Stiles is sure he’s awake, that the nogitsune isn’t controlling him anymore. Derek would kiss Stiles’ temple and whisper, “I’m here, you’re not alone,” and Stiles would _know_ , he would know that Derek would never leave him.

They accept each other, flaws and cracks and all.

But Scott doesn’t know all of this. He doesn’t know that, while he’s been fighting with Derek over tactics and territory and general werewolfiness, Stiles and Derek have become something _more_. Something that makes Stiles’ heart beat like it’s never beaten before.

Stiles snaps back to the current situation. He steps back from Derek when he sees Scott tense, as if he’s going attack the other alpha then and there.

“Scott,” he barks out. “ _Stop it._ ”

Scott shakes his head, his hands fisted at his side. “No dude. I thought this could work out, but it’s clearly not. We can’t co-alpha for shit.”

Derek says nothing and Stiles’ heart drops into his stomach.

“Scotty, what are you saying?”

Scott has a stubborn tilt to his chin, the one Stiles has seen a thousand times before, the one that tells him Scott is serious and isn’t going to change his mind anytime soon.

“This is it, Stiles,” Scott grounds out, voice hard and eyes flashing a deep red for a moment. “You have to choose. Me or him. Whose pack are you in? Who is your alpha?”

Stiles stops breathing. He feels Derek jerk back in surprise beside him. He looks over at him, his heart clenching at what he sees. Derek’s shoulders are tense, curved forward, his eyes pained. He looks _resigned_ , as if he already knows Stiles’ answer to Scott’s demand and it _hurts_ him.

Stiles swallows hard. He’d known this was coming, but he’d been hoping he’d have a little more time. More time to make amends between Scott and Derek, more time to explore this _thing_ with Derek, more time before he has to blow up a relationship he really cares about. But it seems he’s out of time.

He looks back at Scott. “Scotty, you’re my best friend. You’re my brother. You always will be. But Derek is…” Stiles glances at Derek, who’s now watching him carefully, his eyes wide with tentative hope.

“Derek’s what?” Scott demands hotly.

“He’s mine,” Stiles whispers, his hand making an aborted movement towards Derek. He clenches his hand at his side instead, taking a deep breath to steel himself to what has to be done. He looks at Derek helplessly, eyes never leaving his. “He’s mine, and I’m his.”

The smile that blooms on Derek’s face is blinding and glorious and the sight that Stiles wants to see last before he dies.

 _God, I love him_ , he thinks. They may not have said the words to each other yet, but Stiles has felt it in every touch, every kiss, every whispered word in the dark.

Stiles tears his gaze away from Derek and looks at Scott, apology written across his face. Scott looks at him for a long moment, eyes shocked, as if he never expected Stiles to choose anyone but him. A few months ago, Stiles wouldn’t have hesitated in choosing Scott, but… But now everything is different.

Scott’s eyes harden, his lips twisting in pain. “Fine, Stiles. Just… Fine,” he breathes out sharply. “I’m leaving.”

Stiles opens his mouth, “Scott no – Don’t – Don’t _go_!” But Scott is already gone, the echo of him slamming the door of Derek’s loft ringing in his ears.

Stiles stares after him. He just made a huge crack in their relationship, but he hopes that they can work it out. Because as painful as it was, Stiles would make the same decision in a heartbeat.

He turns towards Derek, feeling shy all of a sudden. Derek takes one hesitant step towards him, then another, and another. Finally he’s only inches away from Stiles, their breaths mingling together. Stiles shivers. He sees Derek swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down several times before he speaks.

“Stiles, are you – Are you sure you want to make this choice?”

Stiles shakes his head, but before the expression of disappointment can settle on his alpha’s face, he takes the one step separating them, until he can feel the heat of Derek’s body on his and the wild beat of his heart against his chest. Stiles cups Derek’s cheek, smoothing his thumb over his skin.

He smiles when Derek leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before settling on Stiles again.

“Derek, there was no choice to make. _You’re_ my _alpha_. My – _My_ alpha. Mine.”

Derek’s leans forward, pressing his forehead against Stiles’. His hand comes up to cup the base of Stiles’ neck, his touch soft and calming. “Yes,” Derek breathes out. “And you’re mine.”


End file.
